


Owner: Elijah

by NSland



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSland/pseuds/NSland
Summary: Levi has been bullied and beat up by fellow classmates, Elijah and his muscle, for a long time now. Levi assumes it can't get anywhere, but it does. And he starts to enjoy it.





	Owner: Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-noncon l. At first it isn't but also that's when he's straight bearing the other dude and when it gets for on the sex side Levi actuslly likes it and begs for more. So.... I purely made these characters for fucking so they are barely developed. Also wrote this while horny and with few edits so there may be a lot if mistakes.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" A large student, largest in the school, holds down Levi, ass up face down . "But where's the fun in that?" The flirtatious redhead, Elijah, says, "you'd just run away again. While I love the chase, I'm here for the actual reward." The other teen scoffs, doing his best to hide his fear, "Gonna try to beat me again you sick son of a bitch?" Elijah laughs, a deep, sadistic laugh, "Are we that predictable?", he presses his foot into Levi's cheek. The large student grunts as he gestures the the clock, "10 till practice's starts." Elijah glances to the clock and sighs, part of him wants the football team to storm the hallway and watch him torture Levi but another part of him wants Levi all to himself.

"Carry him to the girl's locker room. We shouldn't be bothered there." The large student nods at Elijah' s request. As the large student attempts to pick Levi up he screams and kicks the other man, attempting to escape. "How troublesome." Elijah says. He pulls a small object from his pocket. A sharp, stinging pain forces Levi to squirm as the wind is knocked out of him. The large student takes the opportunity to slam Levi to the ground. Elijah holds up a small black stun gun, "Behave or next time it's the throat." Levi swallows hard. "Good boy," Elijah smirks "Now move him."

Elijah stares at the crowd of players pass the entrance to the girl's locker, making their way to the field. Many mock him for snooping and assume he's panning to steal some clothing, but none do anything to stop him. They know the coach will take care of what ever is happening, and he does. "I heard the screaming. What are you up to now, Elijah?" The annoyed coach grumbles. Elijah holds up a wad of cash, "Just teaching a delinquent his place in life." The coach snatches the wad of cash, counts it, and presents a pair of keys. "Just don't send the kid to the hospital." Elijah smiles and takes them, "wouldn't dream of it sir."

As the crowd finnaly leaves Elijah locks the door and makes his way back into the locker room. The large student is practically on top of Levi, a sweating, nervous wreck shaking as the other man holds the stun gun dangerously close to his neck. Anger fueled eyes glare up at Elijah as he chuckles, "If I knew it was this easy to shut you up if have done this much sooner." Elijah orders the large student to change Levi's position as he digs around in his bag. He turns around, red, silky rope in hand. Levi is on his knees, hands forced behind him, head forced looking up at Elijah. The large student holds Levi along with the horrific stun gun that Levi can't take his eyes off of. Elijah ties Levi's arms together leaving a long strand left. This long stand glides up Levi's back and curls around his neck. It soon becomes a collar, leash perfectly centered at the front.

"Watch the door. It's locked but just in case." The large student nods at Elijah request and hands in the stun gun. "Don't kill him," the large student grumbles as he leaves the two alone. Elijah scoffs and turns to Levi. The other man's glare drips with rage but that fear. The amount of fear hidden in those eyes could feed an entire nation. Elijah wanted more. But, he needed to start small, true intentions needed to remain out of view for a little while longer. Elijah wraps the rope around his hand and yanks, forcing Levi forward and unbalanced. Elijah tugs again, Levi's face smashes into the floor. "On your knees." Levi ignores his orders. Although, the sharp sting that follows leaves Levi more willing. Elijah repeats, slower and more demanding, "On. Your. Knees." Levi does as he is told, staring at the floor as he does so. The leash is tugged, forcing Levi to look up at his assaulter. Elijah smiles, "Good boy."

This cycle of Elijah beating Levi down and forcing him back on his knees continues for eternity. Bloods seeps from Levi's nose, smeared in just about every direction. Tears pool from his eyes. Bruises riddle his body, some hidden by clothes, some more obvious, one right on his temple and beginning to swell around his eye. The stun gun has be wrapped along with the rope, digging into Levi's neck. The single press of that button is the only threat needed to keep him following Elijah's orders. Orders that keep getting worse and worse. Levi assumes the end is near. There's no way he can top what he's already done. Levi is wrong. Elijah decides to bring in his neglected friend.

"You know, you looks so... handsome like this." Elijah caresses Levi's face, "so broken, so bruised. You've never been so attractive." Levi stares up at him , afraid to say a single word. "We should make use of that." Elijah begins to unbuckle his belt. Levi's eyes widen, he swallows hard. "Are you blushing?" Elijah laughs, "This is much better than I planned." Levi looks everywhere but forward, everywhere but the man teasing him. Elijah unbuttoned the top of his pants and whines mockingly, "This is so tiring for me I can't imagine how you feel. But I can't lift another finger. You'll have to do the rest." Levi continues to try to drown out reality but Elijah won't let him. "Come on, sweatheart." He coos. Levi ignores him. "Don't try my patience." Levi shudders at the threat. He looks up at Elijah, earning a smirk from the other man, and then to the waiting, neglected.... Levi swallows hard, face inching closer and closer to the other man. Levi pauses. H es so close he can smell the other man's... arousal. Elijah closes the space between then grinding into Levi's face.

"Believe me, I love watching you struggle with this but I've been holding something in all day that I want out." Levi shakes at the thought. He takes the zipper and hesitantly pulls it down. Elijah groans as he does so. Once pulled all the way down, Levi gazes up at Elijah for direction, all anger gone, all replaced by fear and something else Elijah is surprised by but also very happy to see. Elijah stokes his hand through Levi's hair, "You can do it. Expose me." Levi gulps and looks back in front of him. He slowly takes the hem of Elijah's boxers and pulls down.

The bulge that was once strained is now free. "Good boy," Elijah coos. Levi cant help but stare. "Open your mouth. I have a surprise for you." Levi closes his eyes and does what he's told. He didn't expect Elijah to moan in relief and to feel a warm stream splash against his face and pour into his mouth. The putred smell of amonia fills Levi's lungs. Rage begins to sweal inside Levi once more, but not towards Elijah. Thus warmth, this smell. It's making him high, it's so... euphoric. Elijah smirks. This is better than any fantasy he's come up with. The warmth spreads downward, soaking into Levi's clothes, combining with another warmth starting to pool in his crotch.

The stream weakens, Elijah finally emptying himself. Levi can't help but feel disappointed. Elijah takes his dick and slaps it against Levi's lips, "Oh, don't worry, you little slut. We're far from over." Levi swallows the urine in his mouth and starts licking up and down Elijah's cock. Elijah groans in ecstasy, "I didn't even have to tell you. Liking it that much, whore?" "God yes." Levi replies. He makes sure to give attention to every inch. Sucking the balls, licking the head and shaft. Everything. Elijah moans, grinding forward. Levi finally takes Elijah's waiting head into his mouth, forcing himself down. His eyes roll back as he reaches the base. "You're experienced. Fucking slut. Must've sucked your way through life huh?" Levi starts to pull his head back but Elijah slams his hips forward. "Choke." Elijah growls. Levi does his best to keep Elijah's dick down. The other man is improved by Levi's resilience. Once he sees consciousness begin to slip from Levi's eyes, Elijah pulls back, his dick leaves with a loud, satisfying pop.

"I think you're ready for the main course." Elijah pushes Levi on his back with a kick. Levi's arms that were once asleep are pricked with a thousand needles as they slam into the ground under him. Elijah crouchs to his knees and spreads Levi's legs. Elijah yanks Levi to him, his crotch grinding Levi's ass. "How many dicks have you taken?" Elijah teases. Levi groans, "Never got past head." Elijah smirks and leans down, face inches inches away from Levi's, "I'm not sure I believe you." Levi chuckles and Elijah goes in for the kiss.

The embrace is hot and heavy. Moans mix with gasps and grinding. Elijah bites Levi's neck and leaves hickies high enough that they can't be covered easily. Elijah pauses when he switches from grinding Levi's ass to Levi's crotch. Something feels... missing. Elijah pulls his face away to look down at Levi, who glances up worried. Elijah shrugs, "I'm not picky." And grinds down hard earning a yelp from Levi. Elijah works on Levi's pants exposing soaking boxers. Elijah rubs his thumb over Levi, once he finds the other man's clit he can't help but flick it. Levi gasps and moans. Elijah smiles and pulls everything down to Levi's knees and positions himself so his head is in between Levi's legs. Levi bites his lip and Elijah licks and sucks his clit. The other man's fingers work on Levi's folds and tease his hole. After a while, Levi is a panting mess, close, oh so fucking close. Elijah stops. Levi whines.  
Laughter erupts from Elijah as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket. Levi watches as Elijah pulls a small packet and container from the leather. Elijah gazes at the panting man and muses for a moment.

He throws the condom to the floor and puts his wallet back, "To bad I forgot protection but at least we can be smooth sailing." He pops the lube open and applies generously to his dick. "You cant be serious." Levi mutters. Elijah shrugs, "I've got pills you'll be fine." Elijah holds the bottle over Levi's hole and lets each cold drop land becore he rubs it in, stretching Levi's hole. "Fuck you're tight. Just two fingers and I can barely fit." Levi eyevrows forrow. "In pain?" Elijah asks. Levi nods, "Fuck yes, but, god, do I need more."  
Elijah smirks, pulls his fingers out playing with Levi's clit, and places his dick at Levi's entrance. Levi moans, "Just fuck me, rip me open, make it hurt." Elijah is happy to oblige.

With one slam, Elijah is all the way in, balls touching Levi's asshole. Levi moans loud, eyes rolling back. Elijah gives no time to recover as he pulls all the way out and slams in again. "Fucking slut!" Elijah moans, "You love the pain don't you? Leaving yourself so fucking tight for me." Elijah pulls out and slams again and again and again, "Fucking whore! Slut! Bet you want the whole school yo use you huh? Take everyone's seed huh? But you're mine! You're hole belongs to me. I can have it when I want and where I want. Say it slut! Who owns your cunt?" "You!" Levi mutters, "You own me. You own my cunt, my mouth, my ass, everything. I'm yours!" Elijah laughs, "When did I mention your ass or mouth? Fucking slut! Fine, I'll take 'em. Now say that again. Louder! Who owns you!" "You do!" Levi screams, "I belong to you!" Elijah's pace quickens, "My name! Say it!"

"Elijah! Elijah owns me! My mouth is Elijah's! My cunt is Elijah's! My ass is Elijah's! I'm his whenever and where ever! I'm his cum dumpster! I'm Elijah's to use!" Elijah's pace becomes erratic. "I'm his urinal! I'm his slave! I'm his bitch in heat! Elijah owns me! Elijah is my master! Everything he orders I will do! Ever requests I will do!" Elijah's moans grow louder. "I am Elijah's! Elijah fills me! Elijah breaks me! I belong to Elijah! I belong to Elijah! I belong to-" Elijah's hips slam deep into Levi and he moans, "That fucking right slut! Whore! You belong to me! I own you!"

Elijah's dick pulses in Levi's cunt. Levi is sent over the edge as Elijah is pounding him, playing wit his clit. Levi screams as he squeezes Elijah's cock in ecstasy. Elijah screams, "Fuck yeah! Cum you slut! Take my dick! Take it! Fucking take it! Fucking!" Elijah yells as he fills Levi's womb, "Take my seed! Fucking-don't waste a drop! Take it all." Elijah dumps his entire load into Levi and collapses on top of him.

They pant for a while, catching their breathes. After some time Elijah gets up and starts to undo Levi's binds, making sure to not activate the stun gun. He snatches a zip lock bag from his bag and places the sweaty ropes in it along with the stun gun. He opens another compartment and pulls out a small box. He takes the sheet from it and pops out a pill. He hobbles back to where Levi is lying and sits next to him. "Saw ahhh," Elijah presses the pill to Levi's lips, "I assume neither of us want to be a dad, at least not yet." Levi opens his mouth and swallows the pill. Elijah takes a napkin from his pocket and starts to clean Levi's crotch, "That... went better than I expected." Levi grumbles, "This doesn't mean I like you." Elijah laughs, "Does mean I own you." Levi blushes and shimmies his pants up. "Need help getting up?" Elijah asks. Levi grumbles, "... Yes."


End file.
